A directory is a network service that provides users and applications with quick access to information. Typical uses of a directory include locating an Internet host address and storing information about users in a system having a number of interconnected machines. Example directories include Lightweight Directory Access Protocol (LDAP) directories, X.500 directories, and Directory Services Markup Language (DSML) directories. The speed and efficiency of directories are important aspects of overall directory performance. Conventional methods for increasing directory performance involve increased use of hardware, software, or a combination of both hardware and software. For example, additional CPUs, disks, memory, and directory server processes may be utilized in order to improve response times. However, although these conventional methods improve performance, they do so at a high cost.